Lush Life
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = March 14, 2019 (JDU) March 20, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 157 |dura = 3:23 |nowc = Lush |audio = |perf = Jessie Perot |from = album }}"Lush Life" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with purple hair gathered in a chignon with a magenta braid that falls on her right shoulder. She wears a pair of magenta pendants, a black necklace, a fuchsia jacket with a light blue and pink collar over an orange top, a pair of black tight pants with several ripped holes on the legs and a pair of orange short boots with black heels. Her outline is orange and thick. From the beginning to the end of the second chorus, the coach s color scheme is in black and white except for her glove and her outline, which is pink and thick; from the bridge onward, it switches to her regular colors. Background The background mostly resembles the music video; it starts white from the beginning of the song till the last second chorus, then it turns black for the rest of the routine. During the routine, numerous colorful lines, patterns, and brush strokes appear in the background and with the coach's movements and the song beats. Some of them will change their color, which is noticeable in the bridge and the last chorus. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Lower your right arm while leaning back. Gold Move 2: Shake your hands while lowering your arms. lush gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Lush gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game lush gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Lush gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *World Dance Day * *World Dance Day *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Zara Larsson in the series. *The word "night" is spelled as "nite" in the lyrics. *Two pictograms are in style. **This makes the second routine in to have -styled pictograms, after A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) (Twenties Version). *On the album coach and coach selection image, the coach’s hair is entirely magenta instead of purple with a magenta braid. *On the menu icon, the coach has an orange outline instead of a pink one. *In the teaser, a few HUD changes can be seen: **The score bars are a bit wider and more rounded. **The colors on the score bars have gradients. **The pictogram beat is now a purple line that pulses along with the beat, rather than being a white block. ***The new pictogram bar is also used in the preview. *The coach s glove was initially yellow instead of blue. This beta element can be seen in the background of Skibidi. Gallery Game Files Lush cover generic.png|''Lush Life'' lush cover albumcoach.png| album coach lush cover albumbkg.png| album background lush banner bkg.png| menu banner lush map bkg.png| map background lush cover 1024.png| cover Lush_BC.jpg| cover lush ava.png|Avatar on lush pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms lush jd2016 picto 1.png| -styled pictogram 1 lush jd2016 picto 2.png| -styled pictogram 2 In-Game Screenshots Lush jd2019 menu.png|''Lush Life'' on the menu Lush jd2019 load.png| loading screen Lush jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lush_jdnow_menu.png|''Lush Life'' on the menu Lush_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Lush_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Lush_jd2020_menu.jpeg|''Lush Life'' on the menu Lush_jd2020_load.jpeg| loading screen Lush_jd2020_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Promotional Images Finesse lush jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Finesse (Remix)) Others Lush thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Lush_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) lush beta glove color.png|Beta glove color, seen in Skibidi s background Videos Official Music Videos Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Official Music Video) Zara Larsson - Lush Life (Alternate Version) Teaser Lush Life - Gameplay Teaser (US) Lush Life - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Lush Life Just Dance Now Lush Life - 5 Stars Just Dance 2020 - Lush Life - Megastar Extractions Lush Life - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) Lushlifepictobar| preview with a beta version of the pictogram bar. References Site Navigation es:Lush Life tr:Lush Life Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Zara Larsson Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Jessie Perot